


Stars

by spider_gal



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Characters at mine, F/M, Storyline is mine, This is my original story, plot is mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_gal/pseuds/spider_gal
Summary: Sophie has always been grounded. She’s never “floated away”. A boy hasn’t ever swept her off of her feet. She only feels butterflies when she’s standing in front of a large group of people. She’s never had a kiss that weakened her knees and set the world on fire. She’s never even had her first kiss. There is as much romance in her life as there is Muggles in Hogwarts.However, unlike all of the girls Sophie’s age, Sophie isn’t obsessed with boys. In her opinion boys are just selfish jerks. At least all of the boys she’s met are. But Sophie doesn’t mind, because she doesn’t care about them. She’d much rather focus on her future. She hopes to become an astronomer when she grows up. But are the balls of gas in outer space the only stars she wants to try to understand?





	Stars

I’ve been fascinated by stars for as long as I can remember. Ever since I got my first telescope. I was five at the time. I got the telescope for my birthday. My father put it together for me on our front porch. I wanted to look for stars immediately, but he told me I had to wait for it to be dark and for the stars to come out. 

That night we went outside to the porch and I searched for stars in the sky. There where so many I couldn’t count them. My father pointed out the Little Dipper to me. 

I was so excited when I saw it. To this day the Little Dipper is still my favorite constellation. It was the first constellation I ever saw. Finding it is what got me interested in astronomy in the first place. 

Now, thirteen years after I got my first telescope, I’m in my senior year of high school and I’m waiting for an acceptance letter from the best astronomy school in all of the United States: California Institute of Technology; Caltech. 

“Sophie. Are you even listening to me?”

The sound of my drama class teacher’s voice startled me. I look up quickly and my pencil slides across my paper, leaving a long line right through my writing. 

My teacher, Mrs. Wilson walks over to my desk. She skims over my writing. “Caltech, huh?”

I nod. “I plan on studying astronomy and astrophysics.”

”Why?” Mrs. Wilson asks me. I only point to a single paragraph in my paper. It clearly states that by finding the Little Dipper I became highly interested in stars. That then led to me deciding that I wanted to be an astronomer. 

Mrs. Wilson only nods. I can tell she thinks my plan will go nowhere. She too planned to study astronomy in college. But, she dropped after only one year. 

“You don’t think I can do it, do you?” I ask. 

Mrs. Wilson is taken aback. “Of course I think you can do it! What? Just because I couldn’t all the sudden means I don’t think anyone can? Well you’re wrong. I do believe you can. So…” she hesitates, searching for words. “Go get ‘em tiger!”

I nod as the bell rings. “Thank you,” I say as I gather my things. Then walk out of the classroom, slightly doubting that Mrs. Wilson meant what she said. 


End file.
